


五周他在犯错一天他没有

by Mercyan



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyan/pseuds/Mercyan
Summary: 很ooc  很雷





	五周他在犯错一天他没有

**Author's Note:**

> 很ooc 很雷

 

行吧，Brett真的怀孕了。

Eddy看着面前这位宿醉的可怜人，径直……

……上手捏了捏他的胸。

紧接着被自己的鬼迷心窍吓得缩回了手。

等会，我在干嘛，不是该问他你要不要喝杯凉水啥的？不这不是重点……我捏他哪里？？那一刻，Eddy头一回知道自己还能被自己吓出冷汗。

“……你是想和我做爱吗？”

“？！啥？”

“和现在的我，这副身体？”少年omega往前走了一步。他镜片下的目光一点都没有挑逗的神色，可他的信息素迸射直击了Eddy的某处。

他一直把Eddy逼到了后背靠墙，然后他整个人贴了上去：

“怎样我也不可能怀孕两次吧？”

 

Eddy咽唾沫的声音直冲上自己的颅骨。

 

——————

 

 

他突然抓住了Brett的腿弯，把他翻了过来。Brett睁开了潮红当中看不见半点清明的眼睛，看了看他。他的呻吟声，他的体温始终迎合着Eddy。以至于Eddy已经在那个充血的穴口里射过一次，还没来得及流出来多少，现在他又莫名其妙的硬了。

他一只手抬起Brett的腿，插进了侧卧的他。他甚至忘记了Brett是什么时候为他打开的生殖腔，无论如何，他无法控制自己深深埋进内腔，再几乎全部拔出。

快感电流一般顺着他的每一根神经乱窜，总是叫嚣着让自己完全占有他。

Brett在他撞到内腔某个点时大声的叫了出来。他低头看了看身下粉红色的Brett。 他的每一寸都像是邀请他在标记，或者给他留下什么，或者——

“怪不得Brett会被搞怀孕”——这个念头一出，Eddy几乎吓得不敢动弹。

 

Brett突然在耳边喊了喊他，一半是Eddy的名字，一半似乎意义不明，但那大概是在催促Eddy的进度了。

如果不是对方抓住床单的手泛白的过分，几乎让他以为Brett也完完全全享受其中。

他无法控制的瞟着Brett因为侧面被挤压的胸部——他没有见过它们那样饱满的时刻，不同于任何情况下脂肪堆积或者肌肉紧张——它就是……饱满，而柔软。

Brett注意到了他的视线。把他扯下来，在耳边批准了他的行为。

Eddy终于忍不住握住了Brett的胸部，几乎没用什么力气，乳头却轻微挺立了起来，渗出了一串白色的乳液，然后顺着他们剧烈的颤动被甩了出去——

他几乎立即就射了。

 

……

他回过神来的时候，自己趴在Brett身上长长的喘气，头发被Brett顺着。

他这才意识到Brett一次都没有高潮。

Brett的肚子，他抚摸着它，今天多次他差点重重的捏住Brett的腰为了更彻底的进入，最后他总是因为担心他的肚子而没下去手。

可是那个小腹看起来还挺平坦？

 

“好了，下去，我洗个澡。”Brett抬了抬肋骨顶他。

Eddy条件反射的翻身让开了。可对方站起来的一瞬，他突然拉住那人的手腕。

Brett看上去是那么的不耐烦，然后躺了回来。

慢慢的，Eddy挪到了他的身边。把头靠在Brett的颈窝，去用头发蹭他的脸——他现在的气味有一些复杂——基本上是他自己的，带了一点Eddy的柑橘味，又是酒精，又是奶香，又有……这是什么？

Eddy努力的分辨了起来，突然意识到，是那个alpha的味道。

“他是谁啊。”

Brett反应了一下：“现在已经是无关人员了。”

他用一只手轻轻环住了Brett，无意义的抚摸着他。

“我们还会住在一起吗？”

“？？当然。”

……

“……所以，你，我……你不会离开？”

……

Brett握住他的手，缓缓的从原处拿开，移动到了自己的下体，待对方意会的上下套弄了起来，另一只手抬起Eddy的下巴，贴过去，在他们鼻息间舒缓喘息着回应。然后轻柔的，用虎牙尖咬住了他的嘴唇。

Eddy一时沉浸在了“Brett在他手里硬起来”这个巨大快乐之中。可他还是退开了这个吻。

“Brett，你必须得告诉我整件事。”

对方脸上的春色瞬间消失了。重新回到了那个满脸无所谓的自己，拍开了Eddy的手，再度坐了起来。

Eddy感觉自己的血液正在往头顶蓄力——

Brett：“这真的不重要。”

……

“不重要？！我是你最好的朋友，你什么事对我不重要，我们还要一起走一辈子这个未来重不重——”

“重点是，已经没有孩子这回事了。”

 

……

？

Eddy愣在原地。看着他的背影。

 

“我想x医院的流产药物真的是医学典范。”

……“什么时候？”“昨天下午。”“然后你晚上就喝了一整瓶金酒？”“这看来就是我喝一整瓶的原因了。”

……

Eddy突然跳起来，狠狠的从背后抱住了他。Brett试图回头，而挣扎无果，他叹了口气准备开口。突然，他感到自己的肩头有一滴莫名的水滴——Eddy下一秒就哭出了声。

Brett懵的满头问号

“你他妈……我他妈……你………”Eddy夹着泪水胡乱发言着。

Brett放弃了挣扎，象征的拍了拍他。Eddy的哭声从他背后穿过了他。

不知怎么的。

这一个多月来的乱子，连续犯的一串错误，他自己，他和Eddy，他为了发泄而和Eddy的做爱，他突然感觉都可以称的上是过往了。

当然他不会承认就是了。他偷偷的把嘴角的微笑压了回去。

 

“不过这个真的很好玩。”

他猛地反应过来，Eddy的手又在他的胸部上揉搓。

“……我也觉得。”Brett低头看了看自己，甚至也放 ****了一只手在Eddy手上挤压。粉色的乳头渐渐肿胀，然后渗出了一滴，这才形成了一条白色水线淌过了两个人的手指。

 

“……我们可以再做一次吗？”

“可以。”


End file.
